


i need help, looking for an old fic

by XARA1110



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XARA1110/pseuds/XARA1110
Summary: hello everyone, first I apologize for the mistakes in writing, English is not my language.I'm looking for an old fic betty/jug, he doesn't follow the canon, they don't know each other, jug has a motorbike accident and betty finds him and takes care of him, jug is running away from something and has tattoos , and betty lets him stay at home while he recovers.Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	i need help, looking for an old fic

hello everyone, first I apologize for the mistakes in writing, English is not my language.  
I'm looking for an old fic betty/jug, he doesn't follow the canon, jug has a motorbike accident and betty finds him and takes care of him, jug is running away from something and has tattoos , and betty lets him stay at home while he recovers.  
Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience  
Thanks ^^


End file.
